1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a laser beam annealing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the case of organic light-emitting displays or liquid crystal displays, whether each pixel emits light or not or how intense of light is emitted by each pixel is controlled by using a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, and source/drain electrodes. As to the semiconductor layer, polysilicon formed by crystallizing amorphous silicon is generally used.
In a process of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate including the thin film transistor or a display apparatus using the same, an amorphous silicon layer may be formed on an entire surface of a substrate, crystallized into a polysilicon layer, and the polysilicon layer may be patterned so that a part thereof, on which the thin film transistor is located, remains, thereby manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate or the display apparatus including the thin film transistor substrate.
However, in general processes as described above, to crystallize amorphous silicon layer into polysilicon, much cost and/or a lot of time are used, and the processes thereof may also be complicated.